Season 6
In the sixith season of Susan and Friends, Denise Nickerson as Jan is replaced by Tizzy the Bee, Megan Mullally, Oliver, Colette Kennedy, Marie Kennedy, Clifford Kennedy, Big Baby and . Episodes # Mail: Thatch My Idol/A Idol of Lucy Spook - January 12, 2004 # Colors: Trix's New Brakes/Bob and the Badgers - January 16, 2004 # Helping: While Bob's Away, Robert Will Play/Bully for Audrey - January 21, 2004 # Animals: Bob Saves the Porcupines/Tabitha's Pet - January 25, 2004 # Afraid: Andy Pumpkin/Lofty and the Rabbits - January 31, 2004 # Explore: Bob's Hide/Chloe Bentley: Dog Sitter - February 1, 2004 # Love: A Boyfrined of Andy Pumpkin/The Shape of Love - February 7, 2004 # Rhymes: Roley Roley, Rock and Roller/Pussycat, Pussycat - February 10, 2004 # Stores: Thidwick's Flowers/Bubbles, Bubbles, Everywhere - February 15, 2004 # Pets: Two's a Crowd/Jake the Polar Bear - February 19, 2004 # Opposites: Bird/The Naughty Cat - February 25, 2004 # Vision: Surprise!/Batenball Talent Show - February 28, 2004 # Play: Andy the Actor Pumpkin/The Pet Show - March 2, 2004 # Diversity: My Darling, Andy/Job For A Day - March 4, 2004 # Making Friends: The Musical Instrument/Mr. Moth - March 10, 2004 # Worry: Skating Lesson/The Choir - March 16, 2004 # Jobs: What Would It Be?/Monica the Detective - March 24, 2004 # Green: Plant, Save Energy and Recylce/Clean and Green - March 30, 2004 # Music: I Guess You Never Know/Baltey takes tap dance lesson - April 5, 2004 # Flowers, Plants and Trees: Susan loves her Garden/Tizzy's Family Party - April 11, 2004 # Building: Kanga's Blocks/Spud Lends A Hand - September 22, 2004 # Nature: An Apple A Day/Cock-A-Doodle Spud - September 29, 2004 # Mystery: Special Delivery Spud/Bob and the Big Freeze - October 1, 2004 # Weather: Private Time/Audrey the Weathergal - October 9, 2004 # Mistakes: Skip and the Old Ship/Scoop and Trix's Party Star - October 11, 2004 # Age: Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday/Andy's New Shoes - October 15, 2004 # Hero: Sally/Talent Show - October 19, 2004 # Halloween: Trix's Pumpkin Pie/Wendy's Magic Birthday - October 24, 2004 # Restaurants: To Bop or Not to Bop/The Tutter Family Party - November 2, 2004 # Families: Acapella/Tap Dance Side Story - November 3, 2004 # Expressions: The No-Talking Contest/Fox in Socks doesn't make his accent - November 6, 2004 # Point of View: Batley's Video/Susan's Birthday - November 10, 2004 # Boys: Bob and the Goalie/Pumpkinpal - November 15, 2004 # Girls: The Sniffles/Bob the Photographer - November 15, 2004 # Teacher: Rabbit the Garden Teacher/Roley and the Rockstar - November 28, 2004 # Favorite: Lofty and the Giant Carrot/Batley's Musical Birthday - November 21, 2004 # Thinking: Trix's Comet/Lofty's Long Load - December 1, 2004 # Christmas: Snow/Susan's Christmas - December 5, 2004 # Friends: Roo's Playdate with Morton/Same Moon, Same Sun, Same Star - December 10, 2004 # Communicate: Pilchard's Pets/Batley's Squeaky Shoes - December 11, 2004 Specials * All Stars in City - January 14, 2004 * Song of the Zubble Wump - June 8, 2004 * Batley's Musical Halloween - October 31, 2004 * Batley's Musical Adventure - December 21, 2004 Video Release * Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle (DVD 2000) - January 9, 2004 * All Stars in City - (DVD) - January 18, 2004 * Sing Along With Eureeka (DVD 2000) - January 23, 2004 * Sing Along With Eureeka 2 (DVD 2002) - February 12, 2004 * Sing Along With Eureeka 3 (VHS/DVD) - February 12, 2004 * Ruby Red Volume 1 (DVD) - March 7, 2004 * Ruby Red Volume 2 (DVD) - March 10, 2004 * Song of the Zubble Wump (VHS/DVD) - July 15, 2004 * Batley's Musical Adventure (DVD 2000) - September 25, 2004 * Batley's Musical Halloween (DVD) - October 31, 2004 * Batley's Musical Adventure (VHS/DVD) - December 24, 2004 Category:Seasons